


Exceptional

by wynnesome



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: All The Sex Is Tony/Tentacles, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consentacles, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/pseuds/wynnesome
Summary: Tony sighed and relaxed into the sinuous coils holding him suspended. Strange's beasties really needed to rein in their enthusiasm.It wasn't like he minded being so... desired. But this was the third time in the last two weeks alone, and he didn't even have the armor briefcase with him today, and he did have other commitments to attend to. A man, after all, couldn't devoteallhis time to pursuits of kinky pleasure!Eldritch creatures seemed to have no such prosaic constraints.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tentacles
Comments: 17
Kudos: 150
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	Exceptional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



> This fic is a stocking-stuffer fill for [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala), who, in describing the no-pressure intentions of our [You Gave Me A Stocking event](https://yougavemeastocking.dreamwidth.org/5403.html), explained that a fill could be as small and simple as, "hey, i was thinking of you, you're awesome, here's a hundred words of tony getting dubconned by a tentacle, happy new year."
> 
> I've been intending to write something involving tentacles for a while, and thought I might as well just go ahead and take this as a prompt. Unsurprisingly, though it's not a long piece, it did not stay constrained to 100 words, and the dub-con element is also a little, well, dubious. More of the "you didn't exactly ask, so it's a good thing I want this" style of consent, which, well, _is_ technically pretty dubious, no matter how enthusiastic said wanting actually is. ****** There's just zero angst, regret, or negative repercussion, so for those who like or expect physical or psychological pain with their dub-con, this fic does not deliver. 
> 
> Also, canon, what canon, don't ask me when this takes place, Steve and Tony are happy, and this doesn't have much to do with Captain America or Iron Man, or whether the former knows the identity of the latter. 
> 
> I brainstorm hellish, soul-killing angst day and night, and goddammit, I wrote fluff, _again_.
> 
> That's ok, I hope. This was fun, and it's lighthearted and silly, and hopefully a little hot, and Sine, I hope it brings you a smile. :D
> 
> ****This fic is tagged "Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings" because it _is_ dub-con, but the archive warning tag of Rape/Non-Con would also be highly misleading as to the essential nature of the story.**

Tony sighed and relaxed into the sinuous coils holding him suspended. Strange's beasties really needed to rein in their enthusiasm.

Ah, well, it wasn't like he minded being so... desired. But this was the third time in the last two weeks alone that he'd been similarly taken and trussed up, and he didn't even have the armor briefcase with him today, and he did have other commitments to attend to. A man, after all, couldn't devote _all_ his time to pursuits of kinky pleasure!

Eldritch creatures seemed to have no such prosaic constraints.

And word apparently got around in these circles. It'd been going on like this for months, ever since they'd heard that Tony Stark never turned down a good tentacle.

This... cluster? What did you call them? Was lavender, and smooth-skinned, almost silky. Others had ranged surprisingly in type. Some were slimy. The last ones had had suckers. The marks were fading, but he was still going to be wearing them for a while.

A tentacle straightened in front of him, crooking forward at the tip, like it was taking a bow. Oh, it was asking permission? Nice thought, maybe a shade tardy, but then some of these guys had been decidedly more lax on the whole notion of consent. Better now, before any further forgiveness might be needed, he supposed.

With his mobility limited as it was, the only gesture Tony could manage was a sort-of shrug as he replied. "Sure, go ahead. Do your worst. But first, do you have a name? I'd at least like to know what to scream out. You are going to make me scream, aren't you? I have expectations, too, you know."

It extended closer to his face, like it was giving him the once-over, and then pushed at his lips, stuffing itself into his mouth.

"Hey _ymmmrrggghhh_ ," he sputtered. Well, ok, there was that problem solved. The tentacle was firm, slightly spongy, and actually tasted pretty good, a little tangy-fruity, as it curled and nudged at the back of his throat. He swallowed, and it rippled with him, the fullness and slight resistance already getting him in the mood.

Preliminaries apparently over, it went to work. One on each side, two narrow tendrils touched the thin skin just inside his hipbones and trailed up his stomach to his chest, making wide circles. He shivered in their wake.

They spiraled inward, drawing tighter and tighter rings till his flat nipples rose to peaks, flicking and brushing across them, agile as tongues. He arched into the insistent caresses as much as his bonds allowed, turned on in earnest now, with icy-hot streaks arrowing down from his chest to his hardening cock.

The one in his mouth delved further down his throat, and he sucked at it, inviting, moaning out pleasured sounds around its girth, the only way he really had of asking for more.

Lower down, a thicker tentacle wound itself around and around his cock as he lengthened fully, till it engulfed the whole shaft in multiple wrappings, including a final turn that slithered down to cinch around his heavy-hanging balls. The tip remained free up by his cockhead, sweeping across the crown and soaking up the beads of precome welling there.

The whole arrangement formed a pulsating sleeve, constricting and undulating around him in unrelenting waves that drove him toward a rapidly approaching peak.

He groaned and shuddered, and started to clench up -- only to have the thick coils around his base and his sack suddenly bear down, choking off his release in a clinch intractable as a tourniquet.

He thrashed, and his mouth opened to unleash a howl, only to have the tentacle slide further down his throat, half-gagging him once before he adjusted to the deeper intrusion. It held there for long seconds before pulling back just enough to let his airway open, to let out his whines and gasps for breath.

Yet another tentacle wound once around his neck, collaring him for just long enough to feel the pound of his pulse against its squeeze. It disengaged from there to drag down his spine, continuing all the way into the cleft of his ass, probing at his pucker. Oh, god, he wanted this, coveted the penetration, but he was primed and riding the edge of orgasm, held back only by the living cock-ring, and relaxing enough to let it in was gonna be a real trick. He felt something liquid, thank fuck, and it rubbed over his hole a few times before insinuating itself, slimmer than a finger and ever so slick.

Relieved and relishing the breach, he opened around it easily, his rim fluttering at the soft slides and pulls in and out. It quickly ceased to be enough, but _ahhh_ , the tentacle was swelling, stretching, fucking into him deeper, long, slow, maddening strokes that stopped just barely short of the spot he hungered for it to reach.

Panting, he writhed, crying out, his whole body cradled, hot touches still teasing at his nipples, sucking harder at the tentacle pressing down his tongue, his cock straining and throbbing.

The tentacle-tip at his cockhead skimmed over his slit again, and... _shit, damn, fuck_ , it wasn't, it was, invading the tiny hole, searing its way down the _interior_ of his cock, seating itself against something so rawly sensitive that he twitched and spasmed uncontrollably, split on a razor-sharp edge of pleasure so fine that it sliced through him and cauterized behind itself.

And then he was impaled from both ends, the mouth-tentacle plunging inches down his throat just as the one in his ass pounded deeper, a blunt jab directly into his neglected prostate that sent him spiraling in exquisite agony. It hit him spot-on once more, at the same time withdrawing the sounding-tip and the wrappings around his cock and balls in a rush, and he convulsed, silently screaming, and erupted, pumping out forceful streams of come for what felt like an eternity.

Sparks dazzled behind his eyes and he heaved in lungfuls of air as the tentacle pulled out of his throat, and the last remaining one slimmed back down and retreated from his ass, leaving him lightheaded, empty.

A span of time elapsed. He floated. After a while, he felt a gentle sense of motion, and he was being slowly lowered, till he could take his weight on his feet, albeit a little shakily, as the supporting tentacles receded. Damn, that had been incredible.

He jumped a little at the long creak of the cellar door behind him, followed by the pell-mell gallop of boots down the wooden stairs, and turned to meet the familiar voice, its customary confidence tinged with worry.

"Tony! Are you-- I was so-- Strange said he thought this one might be a little overzealous--" Blue eyes darted wildly between Tony and the now-quiescent mass of tentacles that sprawled across the floor and spidered up the far wall like two-foot-wide trellis vines.

His savior. Tony grinned at him, still loopy. "Steve, yeah, I'm ok, I'm great. Kind of a wild ride, but no harm done, I promise."

"Ok, good, I brought you water, and a change of clothes, just in case." Steve hastened to his side, flattening a broad hand between his shoulder blades. It brought warmth, and a sense of home.

"Water, yes, please. Thanks, babe." Yeah, he was thirsty. And sore. And starting to get chilly. His clothes were still in a pile on the ground, but intact; this one had stripped him with some care, rather than ripping the garments away, not that that couldn't be hot, too. He did enjoy variety.

Gratefully, he accepted the water, taking a couple of big gulps before sipping with more restraint. Steve stood close, taking the bottle back and handing him articles of clothing as he dressed, leaving off his belt and going ahead and putting on the cozy sweats over the top of his wrinkled dress shirt and slacks.

They climbed back up the stairs slowly, Steve's arm around his waist. When they reached the top, he looked back and waved at the cluster of tentacles, still idle, and, he hoped, happily sated. One tentacle-tip bobbed at him in response, and he wondered if it was one that had been inside him. He gave it a wink, and returned his attention to Steve.

They emerged from the shack out into the sunshine; the car Steve had driven was parked at a haphazard angle, with skid marks evident in the dirt behind the tires. Ah, Steve really had been worried, but not so much that he'd hopped on the bike, which, much as they both loved it, was not necessarily Tony's most... comfortable transport after one of these encounters. At the car door, Tony molded himself more firmly along his heroic boyfriend's steadfast bulk, leaning in for a kiss.

"I love everything about you, Steve, but not least, that you don't mind letting me have the tentacles as my exception."

Steve hugged him close. "Of course, Tony. Least I can do for you covering for me that night with the werewolf. And the time with the vampire, and getting me out of the clutches of that siren, and--"

"--and here I thought _I_ was the sexually adventurous one!" Tony cracked. Laughingly, he pecked Steve on the lips once more, and they got in the car, reminiscing about some of their madder escapades the whole way back to the mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> The premise that "Tony Stark never turns down a good tentacle" comes from this comics panel:
> 
> _awaiting issue citation_


End file.
